Batting training aids, devices and apparatus have been known for decades. The goal of many of them is to provide a realistic sensation of hitting a baseball and seeing the results of the hit for swing analysis, yet returning the ball to the same pre-strike position without the batter having to manually reset the ball or apparatus, i.e., without having to chase and retrieve a hit ball.